


badbehavior.mp3

by primalism (lachowskii)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut, audio, iPods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachowskii/pseuds/primalism
Summary: Yunho got a hold of Jaejoong's iPod by accident and wasn't aware until today that Jaejoong is so prominent in podcasting pleasure in his alone time.





	badbehavior.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't know Yunho nor Jaejoong. I do not own them. I just own the concept that is written. I don't particularly associate or write in that aspect/idealism of "shipping them together". I technically just think in a platonic way, YunJae mesh well in my mind and even more sexually. Wouldn't you agree? I hope they never read this. 
> 
> **FYI:** If you're on a tablet, you can click the "Reading Version" or whatever options you have to read fics in a much more clean and modernism format. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> **Comment** if you desire. **Subscribe** to my AO3 for emails on upcoming fics!

“I guess this wraps it up today.” Yunho said watching Jaejoong nod while sipping his coffee. Freelance work consists of tons of coffee and dealing with crazy clients but the morning is over and they're pretty glad about that on a Saturday. 

“Plans?” Jaejoong asked. Gathering his case for his laptop and grabbing his jacket. The way Jaejoong smiles and shows in interest send Yunho in a daze sometimes. It wasn’t for any specific purpose. Yunho always catches the small things no one sees. Sometimes, he prefer to keep that in mind than making more things in head seem wild than they appear. 

“Probably just alone tonight. Watch a movie. Decompress a bit.” Yunho said casually. Jaejoong smiled at his friend and his simple personal alone time. Yunho smiles about the tiniest things he does and that made Jaejoong chuckle a bit while grabbing the pack of cigarettes out his pocket. 

“One of my other friends wanted to go drinking tonight but I feel like I wanted to spend time alone tonight too.” Jaejoong replied.

Yunho felt that way too, they continue a tiny bit of mindless chatter and checking through his phone and there was a pause between talks and Jaejoong didn’t want to hold up the moment. 

“Well, we're gonna have a lot to do Monday so I’ll see you then?”

“Yeah, sure will.” Yunho said.

Yunho was still scrolling across his phone and can hear Jaejoong walking past him towards the exit answering a phone call and his voices fades away quickly. Yunho closes his phone screen and lean down to grab his own bag to pack up his laptop. Easily, to the eye he could see something shining, “What is that?” Yunho said under his breath as he reached underneath the small table to grab the mystery item that turned out to be an iPod. 

Jaejoong been long gone to probably notice it slipped out his pocket but to be sure Yunho flipped it over and and notice there was a sticky label in a circle shape with ‘JJ’ on the back of it. So he was very sue this was Jaejoong’s.

Yunho kind of smirked a bit, curious and probably shouldn't go through it but he ended up scrolling anyway but unusual for someone to have an iPod with barely any songs in it. He flipped throughout the iPod to see folders for photos and playlist. Yet something struck his curiosity while there were sub folders in the audio section. A folder that was solely marked under “Personal Playlist.” Inside, it seems Jaejoong had some odd displays for the names of the files. Yunho noticed stuff with some not so safe for work titles and he didn’t know what they were for exactly.

Yunho’s interest was piqued to how as he scrolled through, some the names for the files became more obscene and as it piqued his curiosity more. He fumbled into his pants pocket for his earbuds, plugging them and putting the audios in a queue to listen to. 

One of the audios Yunho played was one labeled under **“150907: plug_desire”** and instead of music or whatever Yunho had in mind there was stillness of sound and he can tell faintly before coming into full awareness Jaejoong was humming tunelessly. 

“Man, you startled me.” Jaejoong said. Convincingly than surprising. A sound of a door shutting closed, there is a sounds of water running in the background that grew louder. “I figured I would grab a shower after me and you had such a long today. I know you’re probably eager to know a few things before I got myself all wet with soap all over me.” Jaejoong said. Yunho can tell it was far from whispering but how low tone Jaejoong could make with his voice. 

Yunho was listening to Jaejoong giggle then proceeding. “I have something out for you and thought maybe you’d enjoy it. I thought I’d wear it around the house tonight and be a little prepared.” Jaejoong moaned softly, how his voice was pitching is deep breaths and getting even lower. Yunho eyes widened but with great discourse to seem composed in public and not bring attention in the cafe on himself. 

“It’s been so long. Can you blame me? You know what how this is, when I wear the plug inside my ass for you all day long. Waiting for you…” 

Yunho had to pause the audio. 

_’What the fuck.’_

Shocking just as much as surprising but who would casually walk around with porn audios of themselves? At any given time? Yunho took in some deep breaths. He’d imagine if this were him having files like that he’d be hard as iron all day. Since the concept has entered his mind, he can feel a nudge, stiffening against his zipper already. 

_’Were all the audios like this?’_

Yunho would just start randomly picking some of the ones with weird names and even weirder audios where Jaejoong expressed a lot of ideas.Catching bits of his low moans and shuddering breath. Yunho had to give it a break. He kind of hadn’t noticed he was listening to one of his best friends, co-worker, business partner, talk dirty in his ear as if it was so inviting and a regular thing. Yunho considered he just take it home and give it back, right? Yunho felt he was trustworthy to keep it until he saw Jaejoong again on Monday. 

In the meantime, he turned it off and shoved it in his pocket. In the cab ride home he just decided he’ll text Jaejoong that his iPod dropped on the floor today at the cafe and he’s more than welcome to come by his hotel later and get it today or tomorrow. In the cab ride to his hotel he honestly started to drift a bit, pulling the iPod back out his pocket and just staring at it. He started to think how much of this stuff Jaejoong had. Yunho thought of endless possibilities, did Jaejoong have a recording of himself fucking someone? Getting fucked? Voyeurism? Are these all his personal fantasies? Who exactly does he make these for? Especially something that is home produced and the high quality of these audios are spot on. 

Yunho could feel himself shifting in his seat. The way this player is weighing something heavy in his brain and he’s known Jaejoong his whole life but this would never cross his mind. 

“Excuse me, driver? A block from here can you drop me off at the pharmacy? I need to pick up something.” 

After going to the store his hotel was just a few minutes away so Yunho decided to just walk himself there. Once he was there, Yunho stared at is bed, covers pulled back, angled so that he could pull them over himself later as soon as he got ready later. A black towel and water bottle sat on his night table with other things the housekeeper must has dropped off while he was gone as requested. 

Kicking his shoes off, laid back on the bed and stuffing the pillow behind his head to prop himself up to get comfortable. Screwed in his earbuds and he noticed there’s a file from not too long ago that caught his attention. **[“badbehavior.mp3”](https://imgur.com/a/e6doKV5)**

Yunho also took a cord extension he bought along with the compatible charger he bought from the store before he got in. That way he can have accessibility while sitting on the bed and the plug being kind of too far and to keep the ipod charged considering he didn’t know how long these audio would. Plus the battery was getting low anyway. He hit play, rolled his shoulders to settle in and listened. 

“I want you to listen. Simply because you’re special.” Jaejoong started. “I really think you could get lost with my deepest desires. Don’t you think?” Jaejoong was letting out a small laugh scoffing from his throat. “No, don’t get undressed so fast. I know you love it when I watch you and you watch me. Don’t you?” 

If Yunho knew what was best for him he’d stop listening to something so he can not have to pacify these thoughts everytime he sees Jaejoong after today but his conscious is playing tricks and his body is doing something else. 

“Look at you, standing there. I know you want to bite my lips, watch my eyes as I take off my clothes and ripping those buttons off your shirt. That’s it daddy, let me give you the show tonight and maybe you’ll give me one.”

Yunho closed his eyes, conjuring up the image of Jaejoong smokey eyes today, standing in Front of him, playing coy and teeth nibbling at his lip. These images felt so wrong but Jaejoong was a pretty man according to Yunho. Yunho had a feeling of doubt but also the feeling of body heating up hearing how Jaejoong talks. 

“I know you want me to push that shirt off your shoulders but I can’t. If I touched your skin, those abs, that softness all around, I won’t stop myself. I need this to last. We both need to be teased, longing, waiting and tell me Daddy can you blame me?” He hears Jaejoong say. 

Yunho closed his eyes and breathed. He just didn’t think he’d make it through this whole audio.

“I can already see how you're bulging at the fly of your pants, Daddy you must be straining with eager and patience. You want me to touch you as much as I want to feel you inside of me, don’t you?”

Yunho lips parted, sighing. “Yes….” Yunho murmured to himself. Yunho took off his shirt and brought his fingers to the button of his ripped jeans. Opening easily, the release for pressure against his cock made him moan slightly. Freeing himself and pushed his jeans past his hips. 

“No, don’t move. I have something to show you….” 

Yunho can hear the sound of something rustling in the background in the audio and the the faint sound of a bed spring. “Lean back on the bed, put your head on the pillow. Thank you Daddy. I’m gonna turn around and let you see something. I know, so bold of me right? Spreading my ass in your face so you can see. Glitter diamond plug inside of me. Shaved, smooth and bare. Just the way you like it.”

Yunho listened licking his lips. He could already picture his cheek on Jaejoong’s ass as he wiggled in front of him. Looking back at him, a thousand moons burst open when Yunho can see the how tight his asshole grips on that plug. Yet, it merely an imagination.

“Want a taste Daddy?” 

Yunho groaned.Pausing the audio. Fuck yes, he would love that. Of course. This felt so out of pocket for Yunho to casually think if he could taste Jaejoong, he’d make him cum from that alone. The stickiness from it, across Jaejoong’s ass while he was still eating him like tart honey all over his fingers. Yunho imagined wanting to see Jaejoong’s offering for him to keep going and keep making his eyes flutter as he’d run his tongue over, around and inside of him. Without hesitation, Yunho knew he wanted more at this point so he continue to play it. 

Hearing Jaejoong moan into his ear. “Hmmm. Uh huh. I told you to take your time. Get your lube out and stroke that cock for me. Nice and slow.” 

Yunho grabbed the bag from the store he had next to his bed. Not only he bought a compatible charger but a bottle of baby oil, uncapping it and squeezing some into his hand. Sufficiently warmed in his palm and he started stroking down over his shaft and biting back a groan. 

“That’s it, Daddy. Who’s got you in control now? Squeeze yourself a little. You can’t even take your eyes off my tight hole can you? You want this, don’t you? Buried deep inside of me, your skin against mine when you fuck me.” Jaejoong moaned again, then giggled. “I’m so hard teasing you. Knowing you’re stroking yourself as I’m spread out for you. I can’t stop myself from playing too.”

Yunho groaned. It just felt like luck was falling into place as he gripped himself a little tighter. The visions fill his mind. Yunho could just see how Jaejoong would gasp as he’d smack his ass for him and continuously stroking himself.

“So hot inside. God, I can’t wait to get you inside of me. Do you want me to ride you Daddy? Getting that hard, thick, gorgeous cock inside of me so I can slide down on it? You want that? I can tell. I should stop teasing you, beg you to flip me over and give me all the pleasure and pain you can provide.” 

“Fuck.” Yunho breathed. The rate Jaejoong was going, he was going to pop early. Deepest fears is denying the lust that grabs his attention of something. Yunho would grab the very tip of his cock and squeeze it hard for the clear precum coming out. _’Why am I doing this.’_ Yunho whispered. Yet the more Yunho listened he was in a much deeper surprise. In the background of Jaejoong talking with a much more sultry voice, he could hear a slick sound that could easily be or envisioning Jaejoong stroking himself, as he too was moaning and talking about his fantasies. “Don’t stop stroking Daddy, I’m gonna need you hard for me when you fuck me as hard as you can.” 

Yunho’s hand resumed in motion, he hadn’t even realized his phone was buzzing but he left it on the table across from his bed screen side down. He was slowing his movement, the oil made his hand slide with ease and gave his friend a show although it’s completely imaginary. Thumbing over the head of his cock until he hissed, circling the base tightly. His other hand cupping his balls and tugging them down from his cock. He wanted to savor the feeling and ease off from orgasm a little longer. 

“I don’t think I can wait another minute. Hold your cock up for me and I just want you to watch. Feeling the tip of your cock against my ass once I take this plug out. I can only imagine your face, grunts and profanity are about to spill once you put it in me, inch by inch.” Jaejoong voice  
easily turns from breathy to throaty off and on and it makes Yunho more and more aroused. 

“Feels better than I imagined. Can’t help but twist my hips, wanting you to hit the walls of my ass and touching me all over.” Jaejoong gasped. “If I tilt my body a bit as you fuck me you can feel me clench even harder for you Daddy…” 

Yunho was a mess, sweating and biting his lips. He’s listening to Jaejoong talk about leaning over on top of him as he turns around to face him. He was muttering something about making him suck on Jaejoong’s nipples while he rides him even harder. 

“Yes baby. Everytime you bite harder and kiss across my chest I just clench down on you harder.” Yunho moaned hearing Jaejoong talk so obscene. Fuck, he was so good at this. Stroking himself up and down, envisioning his small frame riding him, hips rolling, thrusting up with his skin flushing all over with impending heat that drowns him more. The rhythmic wet sounds Yunho could hear that was similar to his own in his room, Yunho groaned loudly, breathing harder and faster at the idea Jaejoong was masturbuating as he recorded this.

“God, yes. I wanna come across your chest Daddy. I know you want it. Don’t you hear me? Bending down to whisper in your ear as you hold me tight and I tell you in advance what’s going to make me bow my head against yours. Sufficing the pulsating cock inside me when I jet cum out of my dick for you.”

**Well shit.**

“The thought of you coming inside of me and licking you clean makes me so hard Daddy.” Jaejoong said even deeper and Yunho felt like he was about to lose it. 

The more precum around the head of Yunho’s cock began to overflow and he stroke to smooth it out with the oil he added. “Yes, talk to me Jaejoong. Fuck yes, keep talking.” Yunho muttered to himself.

“You like that idea, don’t you?...” Jaejoong could easily depict his voice into different ranges depending on how deviant he is when talking. In a whisper, and with the earbuds, Yunho was going mad with Jaejoong’s voice being so low and deliciously dirty. Yet, so intimate right in his ear. “I’m such a good slut for you Daddy, I’d get you hard again and let you fuck my throat too.” 

“Don’t stop.” Yunho said. His own fist flying over his shaft faster and harder. 

“Daddy, I’m so close.” Jaejoong said in a moan and groan into one as if he’s so ready to burst open.“ I get tighter around your cock and your hands get tighter around my waist. That’s it, fuck me. Fuck me like you know you want me.” Jaejoong’s voice was rising and Yunho knew exactly what was expected to be next.

Yunho imagined, as he pumped his fist tighter with Jaejoong lazily biting his lower lip with force. Moaning and rolling his eyes. Jaejoong trying to kiss him but he only puts his tongue out like a slutty dog bounded in howls and red eyes. Jaejoong being a mess in front of him and Yunho would be loving every minute of it holding back and smirking. 

Yunho noticed as he was gasping so was Jaejoong in the audio. Yunho pumping his hips off the bed now and fucking himself to the endless amount of ideas. The sound of Jaejoong stroking himself faster was prominent in Yunho’s ears. Knowing his own moans are mixing with Jaejoong and getting a bit louder with every noise that is escaping. Yunho realized, Jaejoong has an apartment already here in New York and how could anyone living there not hear this man moaning of joyous arousal.

“Don’t stop Daddy, don’t stop. I want to come Daddy. Daddy, can I come? Can I come? Daddy, please…” Jaejoong’s voice pitched even higher and almost desperate with intensity. The immense reality of how detailed Jaejoong is, in Yunho’s mind, it’s like he’s right there. 

Yunho could imagine a swollen Jaejoong gripping his cock with incoherent tones and crying out. “Fuck me Jaejoong, keep your focus on me and nothing else.” Yunho said feeling ready to waste cum across his hands, belly and thighs. “Fuck...Fuck…..” Yunho couldn’t handle Jaejoong’s breathing and how faint it’s becoming and unbearably hot. 

“I’m gonna come. I gonna come. Don’t stop, don’t stop fucking me. Fuck me, Yunho! Fuck!” Jaejoong screamed out his name, the single syllable breaking into two, then three as sensations overwhelmed him. Jaejoong chants his name, interspersed with repeated begging to _”don’t stop”_ and _”come with me.”_

What started to drag Yunho to his peak of glory from all the audio torture was the precipice of Jaejoong’s broken sobbing, “Fuck, come in me. God yes, Yunho….Yunho….Yunho...fuck.” 

The sound of his name, spilling off those lips at the height of his ecstacy, Yunho came with a low groan then moaning as he milked himself with his fast, coating his stomach. The spasms of what felt like endless contractions throughout his cock releasing tension. 

Jaejoong purring in his ear as he slowed down, gasping out the last few moments of releasing. “One day, I’m going to really have you to myself. Get my hands on you…” Jaejoong giggled, swallowing hard enough that Yunho could hear his throat. “How many days have I fantasized about you….knowing how good fucking you would be.” Jaejoong’s voice sounding dry and overworked and Yunho feels like he’s in a shell shock frame of body and mind to what’s he’s hearing. 

“I can’t wait to have you next time. Oh, and there --” 

Yunho paused the audio, interrupting Jaejoong’s little ending conundrums and yanked his earbuds free, his chest is rising up and down pretty harshly still as he lies on the bed. “Oh...fuck…” Yunho listens to an average of ten minute audio as he got off so hard, unsure that his idea of what he dreamed of while fucking Jaejoong was even a reality. He’d definitely keep this to himself. 

Toweling himself down and grabbing some water out of the mini bar and gulping it down in great swallows. His phone is lighting up and realized he two missed calls, some updates for his phone and unread message from Jaejoong. The message read, _”Thanks for finding my iPod and taking it with you. I’ll swing by your hotel to pick it up, okay? By all means, don’t play anything.”_

Yunho cursed himself. He bought lube and a charger and he rushed over the side of the bed to put that stuff underneath the pillow and with a shocked feeling of nervousness there’s a knock at his hotel door in a matter of seconds. Yunho rushed to make sure his pants were zipped up and try not to look so obvious about stuff. Peeping through he could tell it was Jaejoong and he opened the door.

“Hey.” Yunho said smiling. 

“Hey man, I texted you. I was coming to get my iPod, are you um? Are you busy? You look a bit disheveled.” Jaejoong said staring at Yunho who is seemingly trying to catch his breath, yet again.

“Just working out a bit. Nothing much.” Yunho said a bit in a rush.” One quick second I’ll grab it for you.” 

Yunho closed his eyes tightly when he turned around and walked to the bed to grab it and put it in Jaejoong’s hand. Oddly enough, Jaejoong could feel it was a bit on the warm side and it was charged to 80% knowing it was almost dead when he had it this morning before going to the Cafe with Yunho. 

“Thank you. I really don’t want to lose this. All my music and stuff.” Jaejoong said with an almost forced giggle and Yunho laughed a bit too hard along with him. Knowingly, what he now knows exist in those files and it sure isn’t a lot of music. 

Jaejoong put his ear buds in and wanted to play some music on his walk to his apartment. When he noticed a file has already been played and was on pause, without paying attention Jaejoong presses play and what he thought would be a song was the finishing file Yunho was listening to.

“Oh, and there will be a next time Yunho. I haven’t had you in my mouth yet.” Jaejoong felt frozen hearing his voice coming across his ears. The audio name scrolling across the screen and the feel of fire pitting in his stomach and falling out of place with a heightened intensity of fear and felt himself starting to sweat. 

“Holy shit…….”


End file.
